Inseguro
by tsuki cavalcanti
Summary: Às vezes palavras também são importantes...


**Harry:**

Eu sempre acordo antes de Rony. Eu não sei porque isso acontece, mas parece que eu preciso começar os meus dias olhando para o jeito como ele dorme, com a cabeça no meu peito. E eu também preciso dizer, assim que ele acorda com aquele sorriso sonolento, o quanto ele é bonito, e o quanto eu o amo. Ele sempre me responde que também me ama, se levanta, se arruma e vai preparar nosso café. Até sairmos de casa, eu já terei dito que o amo umas quinze vezes.

Tem dias que ele fica em casa, já que ele trabalha como curandeiro e trabalha dia sim, dia não. Mas isso não muda muito nossa rotina.

Durante o dia, eu sempre procuro falar com ele. Preciso ouvir a voz dele, a risada dele. Nos dias em que ele tem plantão, então, eu preciso disso muito mais. Quando ele está em casa, eu tenho o costume de ficar um tempinho vendo-o pela lareira antes de chamá-lo. Ele sempre aproveitava para ajeitar o apartamento ou trabalhar no tal estudo que ele vinha fazendo com Mione. Era tão bonito vê-lo com os cabelos presos limpando a casa, ou concentrado diante do pergaminho...

Mas a visão que eu tive naquele dia foi extremamente diferente.

Alguém estava com ele. Eu podia ouvir que eles pareciam se divertir, e o homem tinha a mão dele entre as suas. Foi uma coisa rápida, logo Rony sumia da minha visão, e eu tirava o rosto da lareira. Eu começava a sentir aquele nó tão familiar na garganta.

O que eu podia fazer? Rony não era mais aquele menino desajeitado que eu conhecera há anos atrás. Era um homem bonito, atraente, inteligente (não brilhante, inteligente). Eu podia notar os olhares que ele atraía quando saíamos juntos. As pessoas viam em mim o "menino-que-sobreviveu"; em Rony, um belo curandeiro.

Já podia imaginar os dois na nossa casa juntos, talvez rindo de mim. Podia imaginar os beijos que Rony estaria dando naquele homem, as mãos do outro percorrendo seu corpo esguio e alto... Uma hora isso iria acontecer. Rony iria perceber que ele merecia alguém melhor do que eu, isso até era aceitável. Mas ele poderia ao menos ser sincero comigo, não me enganar daquele jeito.

Mas eu não iria deixar isso barato.

**Rony:**

Era o dia mais feliz da minha vida. Stuart viria em casa e tudo estaria resolvido. Mal podia esperar para ver a reação do Harry.

Era algo que eu já planejava há muito tempo. Eu precisava dar um basta naquela situação. Foi tão difícil esconder durante todo este tempo.

É quase impossível não se apaixonar por ele. Ele é tão lindo... O modo como ele sorri para mim deixa meu coração tão leve, como se não existisse mais nada no mundo.

Mas para ficar com ele, eu precisava resolver minha situação com Harry.

Tinha medo da reação que Harry teria. Ele é sempre tão ciumento. Quantas vezes já brigamos por causa das ceninhas dele? E se ele reagir de maneira drástica? Não, é melhor nem pensar nisso. Tudo vai dar certo. Tudo vai dar certo.

**Harry:**

Ele abriu a porta com um sorriso no rosto. Parece que teve um bom momento. Pegou na minha mão e veio me trazendo até a sala. O outro ainda estava lá.

Agora eu entendia tudo. Rony queria se separar de mim. Estava pronto para me contar tudo. Mas eu já me preparei.

- Como você teve a coragem?- eu perguntei

**Rony:**

A pergunta dele me deixou surpreso. Mas o quê?

Eu nem tive tempo para contar o que Stuart fazia ali. Ele começou a me insultar, dizer que nunca pensou que eu seria baixo daquele jeito... E aí eu entendi tudo.

Ele pensa que Stuart... Depois de todos esses anos ele pensa que eu... Depois de todas as provas que eu já lhe dei.

É a gota-d'água. Eu olhei para a lareira, peguei pó-de-flu e consegui, sabe Merlim como, dizer o nome da casa dos meus pais.

**Harry:**

Ele fugiu. Ainda por cima era um covarde. Mas eu iria atrás dele. Ah, eu iria dizer a ele tudo que está engasgado na minha garganta. Iria botar a boca no mundo. Molly e Arthur iriam me dar razão.

Uma mão me segurou pela gola. Era o amante dele. Me impediu de ir atrás daquele traidor.

- Aconselho, senhor Potter, que leia isto antes de tomar qualquer atitude precipitada. Embora eu ache que será perda de tempo. Se o Senhor Weasley tiver o mínimo de bom-senso, vai desistir disso enquanto é tempo.

Ele saiu como se estivesse ofendido, o filho-da-mãe. Destrói meu casamento e ainda se acha o cara.

Eu olhei para o papel. Me deu uma incrível vontade de rasgá-lo, mas as palavras no topo do papel me fizeram parar.

Enquanto eu leio, eu percebo o quanto eu sou idiota.

Eu perdi o Rony para sempre.

**Rony:**

O nó na minha garganta se dissolveu assim que eu olho para a minha antiga casa. Mas só para se transformar em lágrimas.

Acho que chorei por umas três horas. Mamãe ficou ali, me abraçando e deixando que eu chorasse livremente.

Por fim, ela me perguntou o que acontecera.

-Acabou, mãe.- eu respondo.- Harry destruiu tudo.

Eu contei tudo. Os planos de legalizar nossa união, com total separação de bens. O objetivo de adotar o lindo órfão que haviam deixado no St. Mungus. A cantada idiota do Stuart que o imbecil do Harry deve ter visto com aquela mania estúpida de ficar me vigiando. O modo como ele teve a coragem de chegar em casa com quinhentas pedras na mão e me acusar de traí-lo.

- Ele me vigia, me sufoca. Eu sei que ele tem ciúmes, sabe Deus porque. Mas desta vez foi o fim, mãe. Ele duvidou de mim.

- Vocês precisam conversar, meu amor.

- Ele vai dizer o que sempre diz. Que ele se sente inseguro. Que eu não o mereço. Que sente muito. Aí eu o perdôo e logo ele faz tudo de novo. Ele não confia em mim.

- E o que você faz para que ele confie?

A pergunta da minha mãe me irritou. Agora era eu o culpado? Eu sou ofendido na frente de outra pessoa, e eu sou o culpado? Mas antes que eu proteste, ela continua.

- Você é o meu filho, Rony. E você tem razão de estar chateado. Mas eu também não posso deixar de entender Harry. Você o deixa inseguro.

- Inseguro?

- O Harry é sempre carinhoso com você. Você é o centro do universo dele, querido. Ele sempre diz palavras carinhosas, fala que te ama... Tem orgulho de mostrar o quanto é feliz com você. Mas você não. É mais fechado. Tem horas que chega a ficar constrangido. Quando vocês estão aqui, você age como se precisasse respirar. Conversa com os outros e deixa Harry fora da conversa. É como se ele fosse mais um de seus amigos. Como você quer que ele não sinta ciúmes? Você precisa dizer para ele que o ama.

- Eu sempre digo.

- Verdade? Ou repete que o ama também quando ele diz isso?

Percebi que ela tinha razão. Eu sempre pensei que o fato de cuidar dele, estar sempre disposto a ajudá-lo, era suficiente para mostrar a ele que eu o amava. E eu não gostava mesmo de ficar sempre agarrado nele. Já tinha publicidade demais em cima da gente. Mas ele precisava de mais.

Achei que era hora de conversarmos.

**Harry:**

Era o fim. Eu tinha perdido o grande amor da minha vida por causa dos meus ciúmes idiotas. Ele tinha razão se nunca mais quisesse ficar comigo.

Eu nem tive coragem de ir até a Toca. Fiquei lá, deitado na cama, pensando em qual jeito era o mais eficiente de dar fim à minha vida miserável. Eu havia magoado Rony, quando tudo que ele queria era tornar oficial nossa união. No dia em que ele me dava a maior prova do seu amor, eu havia demonstrado que não tinha confiança nele. Que era capaz de achar que ele me trairia em nossa casa.

Eu devo ter dormido, talvez de exaustão. Só acordei quando senti uma mão deslizar suavemente pelo meu rosto, e lábios macios tocarem minha bochecha.

Olhei espantado para Rony. Antes que eu dissesse qualquer coisa, ele colocou um dedo nos meus lábios.

- Eu já te disse o quanto eu te amo? Já disse pra você que você é incomparável, que eu nem perco o meu tempo procurando te comparar com os outros ou imaginando se seria mais feliz com alguém? Até seus defeitos são qualidades em relação aos outros, querido. E é impossível ser mais feliz. Sou tão feliz que chega a doer.

"Eu preciso tanto de você, Harry. Preciso da sua voz para me acalmar, de dormir ouvindo seu coração bater, do seu sorriso para deixar meu dia mais feliz.

"Amo o modo como você me beija, a forma como suas mãos acariciam meu rosto, meu corpo, o leve arfar da sua voz quando eu percorro o seu corpo, o encaixe do seu corpo no meu, como se fosse um molde.

"Amo dormir ao seu lado, saciado, exausto depois de fazermos amor. Amo acordar vendo seus olhos brilhantes. Amo as tardes em que conseguimos ficar juntos, apenas abraçados. Ver o pôr-do-sol ao seu lado.

"Eu sei que nunca te disse isso, e te peço desculpas se te deixei inseguro. Mas acredite, Harry, o dia em que me separar de você, é o meu fim. Não existe Rony sem Harry, ouviu?"

Devia ser um delírio. Eu não estava ouvindo Rony me falar aquilo. Eu não estava sentindo os lábios de Rony nos meus, urgentes. Não ouvia ele dizer que já tínhamos perdido muito tempo, e que ele precisava de mim naquele instante. Não estava fazendo amor de novo com ele, depois de tudo.

Acho que só acreditei que Rony estava de novo nos meus braços quando ele me disse antes de dormir.

- Amanhã temos muito o que resolver. E você tem que conhecer o Jimmy. Ah, e querido, da próxima vez, não me vigie pela lareira, está bem?

FIM


End file.
